Totally Spies episode 181 Let's get serious
by SteveG12358
Summary: The spies and Victor are called to help clean the WOOHP gadget lab. They discover a gadget that is actually a Dimension transportation devise sending them to an Alternate Universe where the spies' alternate counterparts are rebel leaders and Mandy was President of the world. The spies and Victor team up with their counterparts to stop President Mandy and return to their own world.


Totally spies episode 181 Let's Get Serious

FADE IN

INT. WOOHP GADGET LAB DAYTIME

In the WOOHP gadget lab Dean was up at the computer typing and Stacy was putting away some boxes.

Suddenly Stacy trips over a box and stumbled forward. Dean caught her in the nick of time making Stacy to drop the box that she is holding onto the floor. Stacy gave a kiss and picked up the stuff that she dropped.

An old fashion game system activates and started to flash.

CUT TO

EXT. MALI U BEACH DAYTIME SUNNY LATER

At the Mali U Beach Victor was reading a comic book titles the Gargoyle Man while the spies are getting tans.

In the comic book the Gargoyle Man was watching down in the streets bellow from the rooftop of another building.

GARGOYLE MAN

This city needs a protector and that is me.

In another panel Gargoyle Man flies down into the streets.

GARGOYLE MAN

Whenever this is crime I am there.

In the next panel Gargoyle Man fallows after a speeding getaway car filled with the criminals he is after.

GARGOYLE MAN

No criminal is safe from me.

In the next panel Gargoyle Man stopped the car and ripped the car in half.

GARGOYLE MAN

I am the Gargoyle Man hear me roar.

Victor started to think.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(to the spies)

Hey girls could I ask you a question.

CLOVER

If it's how many boys that I had dated before your introduced me to Troy, it's a lot.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

No I mean do you do your missions seriously.

SAM

What do you mean by that?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I mean do you do things to your baddies like this.

(deep dark voice)

I am taking you downtown, what are you looking at, who do you work for or I am going to take you down all the way down.

ALEX

Wow we don't do that to our baddies.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

What are betting them to a pulp, torturing them, interrogating them while screaming at them or all 3 at the same time?

ALEX

Not even that.

SAM

Victor where did you get this stuff.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

From my comic book.

CLOVER

Victor we don't do that, if we do that we could do that to Mandy.

SAM

And if we do those things we could do that in a situation during our mission.

Then Trent came over to the spies and Victor to hand them a flyer.

ALEX

Thanks Trent.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

What is it?

CLOVER

Look Mandy is running for Mali U's class president.

SAM

Like that is ever going to happen.

TRENT

It is going to happen she is becoming Class president to get more popularity.

Trent walk away from them. Suddenly the spies and Victor got WOOHPed down some quick sand under them.

CUT TO

INT. JERRY'S OFFICE WOOHP

The Spies and Victor landed into Jerry's office with a pile of sand landed on them. They got out from the pile of sand.

SAM

Talk about quick sand.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Hey Jerry do you got us a mission for us today because we are ready.

The Spies and Victor transform into their spy uniforms.

JERRY

Yes, I need you all to clean.

ALEX

Clean up Crime.

JERRY

The WOOHP gadget room.

CLOVER

What you WOOHP us here to just to clean up the gadget room.

JERRY

Of course Stacy can't do it all by herself so I need you 4 to help her out.

SAM

Fine Jerry we will help Stacy out but you owe us big time.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP GADGET ROOM LATER

The Spies and Victor came into the WOOHP gadget room with gadgets all over the floor.

ALEX

What a mess in here.

STACY

Good you guys are here.

SAM

Where would you like us to start with?

STACY

Start by picking up all of the gadgets off from the floor and putting them back into their boxes, I'll be back to check on you.

CLOVER

And where are you going?

STACY

For my lunch break, me and Dean are having Spaghetti.

The spies got jealous and Stacy left the room.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Alright girls let get started.

The spies and Victor started to pick up gadgets. Sam picked up the Motion Heat Sensor sunglasses and the incredi shrink curling iron, Clover picked up the Blend Away Background Spray , Alex picked up the Laser Nail file and the keys to the RATVAT and Victor picked up the Missile Launching Backpack and the Zipline Yo-yo

SAM

So the Incredi Shrink Curling Iron goes under I or C.

CLOVER

More like B for boring.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Oh Clover this could be fun.

ALEX

I know we could use the curling iron to shrink down the RATVAT and put it into my pocket.

Sam uses the Incredi Shrink Curling Iron to shrink the RATVAT. Alex picked it up and put it into her pocket. Alex then picked up a video game device off from the ground.

ALEX

Hey this is cool a video game

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Stacy must have dropped it before she left.

Alex press the A button on the video game controller causing the Spies and Victor to be sucked into a worm hole.

ALEX

Oospy not good.

CUT TO

EXT. ALTERNATE UNIVERSE BEVELERY HILLS DAYTIME CLOUDY MOMEMTS LATER

The Spies and Victor landed into a puddle in the other universes.

CLOVER

Nice going Alex you sent us to another… world.

ALEX

(reading the sign)

Welcome to Beverly Hills.

The Spies and Victor sees destroyed buildings, destroyed vehicles and burning cars and buildings. They hear gun and laser fire.

CLOVER

Alright have to ask but where are we?

SAM

Apparently the devise that Alex touched sent us to another world.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

So it's like the string theory.

SAM

Totally, a world that is connected to another one.

CLOVER

So now the only way back home is to use the devise again.

ALEX

So the A button means alternate so the B means back.

Suddenly a soldier on a motorcycle stanch the devise out from Alex's hand and drove away.

CLOVER

Hey rude much.

Suddenly soldiers started to surround the Spies and Victor.

SOLDIER 1

Freeze.

SOLDIER 2

Sam, Clover, Alex and sidekick you're coming with us, to see President Mandy.

THE SPIES AND VICTOR

(Together)

President Mandy.

SOLDIER 1

Get them before they call for backup.

ALEX

Are you guys following this?

CLOVER

Nope let's kick some butt.

Clover grabbed a soldier's weapon out form his hand and swings it right at him hitting him in the face and knocking him to the ground. Alex leaped into the air to dodge laser fire and throws 3 kicks right at 3 soldiers hitting them in the faces and knocking them to the ground. Sam leaped off from a wall of a building and throws a flying jump kick right at 3 other soldiers hitting them and knocking them to the ground. Sam throws leg sweeps onto 2 other Soldiers knocking them to the ground. Sam leaped off the ground and throws an uppercut punch at another soldier hitting him and knocking him against the wall.

SOLDIER 3

The kid is powerless, let's get him.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Bring it.

SOLDIER 3

Have it your way kid.

Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to grow out giant roots out from the ground right under the soldiers' feet and raised them up into the air. Victor leaped over 2 soldiers and whipped his vines out from his wrist and wrap them around the 2 soldiers' bodies and throw them against the wall.

Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to fire razor sharp grass pieces from the ground to pin the other 3 soldiers against the wall. Victor uses his boxing glove flower to throw 3 knock out punches at the 3 pinned soldiers hitting them sending them crashing through the wall. Victor slam the soldiers that are wrapped around the roots onto the ground.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Never mess with a Vanderfleet

Victor throws a jump back kick at a Soldier hitting him and knocking him to the ground. Sam dodges 3 laser fires from 3 soldiers and throws a punch right at their faces and knocking them to the ground. Clover rolled onto the ground towards the other 3 soldiers and throws 3 flying kicks at them and knocking them to the ground. Alex throws 2 punches right at 2 soldiers hitting them both and knocking them to the ground. Suddenly a soldier grabbed hold of Alex from behind her and lifted her into the air. Alex grabbed the soldier and throws him onto the ground.

Victor's hands glowed green and so as his legs and goes into his fighting stances. 2 Soldiers came right at him. Victor throws a split kick at the 2 soldiers hitting them knocking them onto the ground. Victor throws 3 punches at 3 incoming soldiers sending them flying into the air.

SOLDIER 4

Boy that is one strong kid.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

And I am about to get stronger.

Victor's entire body glows green and throws a triple flying kick right at the rest of the soldiers hitting all of them. Victor leaped into the air and rolled up into a ball and rolled downward right at them and hitting all of them sending all of them flying and crashing through different walls of buildings.

Suddenly the remaining soldier came a brought a giant cannon and aimed it right at the spies and Victor. Victor wrap the giant roots around the cannon and snap it in half. The remaining soldier got scared and flee away from the spies and Victor.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Yeah you better run punk.

SAM

I think he didn't run away from us that way look behind us.

Suddenly Rebel soldiers appear behind them.

ALEX

Hello, we took care of President Mandy's soldiers for you.

REBEL SOLDIER 1

You're coming with us.

CUT TO

INT. REBEL VEHICLE MOVING LATER

In the rebel vehicle the Spies and Victor are handcuffed in the back of the vehicle. The 2 rebels are at the front of the vehicle.

SAM

It's true we took care of them.

ALEX

We could help you stop President Mandy.

REBEL SOLDIER 1

That's the point.

REBEL SOLDIER 2

Our leaders want to see the 4 of you.

CLOVER

Your leaders.

CUT TO

EXT. SECRET REBEL BASE MOMENTS LATER

The rebel vehicle came into the secret base and enter through the base. The gates to the base closed behind the vehicle.

CUT TO

INT. SECRET REBEL BASE

The base the people are looking at the vehicle passing by them. The vehicle stopped and the rebel soldiers took out the Spies and Victor out from the vehicle. The people gasped as they are sent out.

CLOVER

Yes, Yes we took down Mandy's soldiers and saved the day.

ALTERNATE CLOVER (O.S)

It's not that send them into the cell.

CUT TO

INT. SECRET REBEL BASE JAIL CELL

The Spies and Victor are thrown into the cell.

ALEX

Hey what's the big deal?

SAM

Yeah could we get a phone call or something?

ALTERNATE SAM (O.S)

No, we need to talk to you.

The Alternate Spies came out from the shadows. ALTERNATE SAM the same as Sam with a mean serious personality, with a robot arm on her right arm, with one side of her head shaved and a tattoo on her shoulder. ALTERNATE CLOVER the same as Clover with a mean serious personality, with an eye patch over her left eye and a scare across her face. And ALTERNATE ALEX the same as Alex with a mean serious personality, who is blind, has one arm and who welds a sword.

ALTERNATE ALEX

So you 4 came from an alternate universe.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Yes we did.

CLOVER

Victor no talking with our alternate selves.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

But look at your alternate selves, Sam your alternate self has one side of your head shaved along with a robot arm, Clover your alternate self has an eye patch and one big scare across your face, and Alex your alternate self is blind, has one arm and welds a sword, I mean this alternate reality is awesome, and cool.

ALTERNATE ALEX

Thanks kid.

ALTERNATE CLOVER

So tell us why are you here?

SAM

You see our Alex throught that the devise she picked up was a video game but it was not.

ALEX

And then I press the video game sending us here.

SAM

And now we know that we're in a universe where the country is ruled by Mandy.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

And also her soldiers took our devise that leads us home got stolen by them.

ALTERNATE SAM

Mandy you say.

SAM

So what happen here you know about your Mandy?

ALTERNATE CLOVER

Mandy tried for years to become the most popularly person in the world.

ALTERNATE ALEX

We told her to become president but it was a joke by us, but she took it seriously.

ALTERNATE SAM

So she won the election and took over the white house and changed it into the purple house and took over the country and ran it her way.

ALTERNATE CLOVER

And as president she took all of the countries money and make it belong to her along with the fancy cloths and uses the money to build an even bigger army to take over the world so the people of the world shall worship her 24/7.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

So you're saying that she is the president of the entire world now?

ALTERNATE SAM

You got that right kid.

SAM

Let us help you to take down President Mandy and free the world from your worship.

CLOVER

And give you a totally makeover I mean the eyepatch, scare and trashy leather jacket makes you a rebel.

ALTERNATE CLOVER

That's because I am a rebel blonde.

Alternate Alex pulled the leaver to make the bars go upward and making the spies and Victor free.

FADE TO

INT. SECRE REBEL BASE WARROOM

The Spies and Victor and their alternate selves are in the war room and pulled out a map of the purple house.

ALTERNATE SAM

Security looks very tight on the inside and outside.

ALTERNATE CLOVER

We got to get into here the office, which is where President Mandy is all the time.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Allow me to see if there is another way in.

ALTERNATE ALEX

How could you do that kid?

CLOVER

Our friend Victor here are Plant powers and he has a plant power called plant vision.

Victor press his hands onto a root pocked out from the wall and closed his eyes.

VICTOR'S P.O.V PLANT VISION

Victor sees there are no guards in the basement of purple house.

RETURN TO SCENE

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

There are no guards in the basement so we could dig our way into the purple house.

ALTERNATE ALEX

So how are we supposed to get there?

ALEX

The RATVAT, Rugged All Terrain Vehicle and Tunneler

ALTERNATE ALEX

Haven't used that in a while.

Alex took out the RATVAT out from her pocket and put it onto the ground. Sam uses the incredi shrink curling iron to grow it back to it's normal size.

CUT TO

INT. PURPLE HOUSE BASEMENT

The RATVAT dig into the basement of the purple house. The Spies, Victor and the Alternate Spies counterparts came out from the RATVAT.

ALTERNATE CLOVER

Good idea use the RATVAT.

CLOVER

Now we are here let's end Mandy's presidency.

Sam puts on the Motion Heat Sensor Sunglasses.

SAM'S P.O.V

Sam sees guards guarding along the hall.

RETURN TO SCENE

SAM

I don't think we have much luck with that guards are all over the place.

ALEX

How about some Blend away background spray to help us out with that.

Alex spray the Blend away background spray to make everyone invisible.

ALTERNATE SAM

Good plan

CUT TO

INT. PURPEL HOUSE HALLWAY

The Spies, Victor and their Alternate counterparts walk through the hall while the guards are watching for anything who might hurt Mandy.

They made it to the front door to the office.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

We're here President Mandy is right behind this door.

CLOVER

Shall we.

ALTERNATE CLOVER

Totally.

CUT TO

INT. PURPLE HOUSE MANDY'S OFFICE

The 2 Clover kicked down the door to president Mandy's office. PRESIDENT MANDY an alternate Mandy, clever, smart, cunning and evil was sitting up at her desk.

ALEX

This is an awkward thing that a baddy will do.

PRESIDENT MANDY

Well hello there, please take by your devise back I have no interest with it.

CLOVER

Wow um thanks.

The Spies, Victor and their Alternate counterparts came into the office and suddenly a giant cage dropped down onto them. Clover hold onto the bars of the cage causing them to shock Clover.

ALTERNATE CLOVER

Like your Mandy she's evil.

CLOVER

Totally.

PRESIDENT MANDY

So you think I will give this devise up without a fight, not for long.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

What is your plan president Mandy?

PRESIDENT MANDY

I am going to use your devise to transport my army to your dimension to rule it so I could be President of both worlds, ahahahahahaha.

ALEX

Oh I should've not used that devise in the first place.

ALTERNATE ALEX

Without that you won't help us to stop her.

President Mandy exited the office with the devise.

PRESIDENT MANDY

Wish me luck I have a dimension to rule. Ahahahahahah

President Mandy closed the door on herself.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Great now that Mandy knows how to use the devise she's going to our dimension and take it over.

CLOVER

But how are we going to escape without ruining our nails.

ALTERNATE CLOVER

Hey I broke a lot of nail since her presidency began and her rule of the world, so man up Blondie.

Sam and her alternate counterpart have an idea.

SAM

You're thinking what I am thinking?

ALTERNATE SAM

Totally.

ALEX

Could someone tell me what the Sams are thinking about?

SAM AND ALTERNATE SAM

(together)

The Laser Nail file.

SAM

You see if we touch the bars.

ALTERNATE SAM

We will get shocked.

SAM

But with the laser nail file.

ALTERNATE SAM

We will cut down the bars making us free but also shut down the bar's electricity system.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Alright that is totally freaky of what you just did.

Sam uses the laser nail file to cut the cage in half freeing them.

ALTERNATE CLOVER

Now that's out of the way let's get President Mandy and give her a beating that she'll never forget.

CUT TO

EXT. PURPLE HOUSE FRONT YARD

The Spies, Victor and their alternate counterparts crash through the front window. Victor uses the Zipline yoyo to zip down onto the grass. They ran after President Mandy who is in the limo.

ALTERNATE SAM

She's getting away.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Not for long.

Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to open a tree and the spies, Victor and their counterparts go into the tree.

CUT TO

EXT. STREETS OF ALTERNATE WASHINGTON D.C

The Spies, Victor and their alternate counterparts pop out from a weed from the side of the road and leaned into the middle of the road. Victor fires missiles right at the limo that Mandy is in hitting the 4 wheels making them blow up.

President Mandy came out from the limo with an angry face. President Mandy rolled up her sleeves and go into her fighting stances. Suddenly President Mandy's soldiers came and surrounded the spies, Victor and their counterparts.

PRESIDENT MANDY

What are you going to do now?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I'll take care of these soldiers you girls take care of the president.

CLOVER

While we have Victor on our team he is a good strategist.

President Mandy throws a punch right at Alternate Clover. Alternate Clover blocked the punch and throws a counter punch right at President Mandy's face causing blood to come out from her nose. President Mandy took out a knife from her pocket and stabs it right into the Alternate Clover's shoulder. Clover leaped over Alternate Clover and throws a back kick right at President Mandy hitting her and knocking her to the ground.

Alternate Alex pulled out her sword and swings it right at President Mandy. President Mandy dodges the sword swing and leaped off from a street lamp and throws a kick right at Alternate Alex hitting her in the face and kicked her sword out from her hand.

SAM

Wow this Alternate Mandy is one tough president.

PRESIDENT MANDY

I don't rely on my guards to guard my 24/7 I rely on myself.

President Mandy took out her teaser and fires it right at the spies and their counterparts shocking them. Alternate Sam uses the buzz saw on her robot arm to cut the wires of the teaser in half. Sam throws a kick at President Mandy hitting her in the chest and throws 2 punches right at her. President Mandy throws 5 counter punches right at Sam and throws a rock at her face causing blood to come out from her face. President Mandy leg sweep her knocking Sam onto the ground and throws a kick at the Alternate Sam and throws the same rock at her hitting her in the face.

ALEX

No one does that to our BFFs

Alex and her Alternate Counterpart throw punches right at President Mandy. President Mandy block the 2 punches and head-butted both of them knocking them to the ground.

CLOVER

Alright our Mandy was bad enough but you take this way off the track.

Clover throws a flying jump kick right at President Mandy. President Mandy dodges flying jump kick and jabbed her high heel of her shoe into Clover's leg. She then batch her face against the ground. Alternate Clover pushed President Mandy off from her and throws her into a street lamp.

ALTERNATE CLOVER

All of the soldiers you have to hunt us down, we didn't get a chance to take down the commander in chief.

PRESIDENT MANDY

I shall never get out of office.

The Spies and their alternate counter parts all charge at President Mandy and al throw punches at her sending her crashing through the brick wall behind her. President Mandy came out from the hole in the wall and kicked the Spies and their counterparts onto the ground. President Mandy press a button onto her watch causing limo to explode sending the spies and their counter parts flying and slam onto the ground.

President Mandy came up to them and throw 2 kicks across their faces.

PRESIDENT MANDY

Face it with me large and in charged you have no chance into freeing the world.

They all leaped off from the ground and all attack President Mandy throwing flying jump kicks right at her and hitting her sending her flying into a car crashing through it.

SAM

Never give up and never surrender.

President Mandy press another button on her watch causing lasers to aim right at the spies and their counterparts and they fire right at them hitting them all causing cuts to appear on their bodies and blood to come out from them.

ALTERNATE CLOVER

This ends here and now loser, everyone with all of you might octuplet flying tornado kick.

The Spies and their counterparts all do the octuplet flying tornado kick right at President Mandy hitting her sending her flying all the way into the air and fall straight down onto the ground.

CLOVER

Looks like her presidency is now over.

Victor uses is plant manipulation powers to grow out giant roots out from the ground and throws them right at the soldiers hitting them and knocking them against the wall. Suddenly 5 other soldiers ran up right behind him. Victor leaped over the soldiers and throw kicks right at all of them hitting them in the grinds. The soldiers all collapsed to the ground and Victor throw punches at each of them hitting them in the faces and knocking them to the ground.

Victor dodges 3 punches from 3 soldiers and throws a flying kick at each of them knocking them onto the ground. Victor's body turned green and glowed and Victor leaped right towards the other 3 soldiers and head butted all of them sending them flying across the ground. Victor's body turned to normal. Victor dodges 4 more kicks from 4 soldiers and leaped into the air.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Face the wrath of Victor Vanderfleet

Victor whip out his vine whips and whipped them right at the 4 soldiers hitting them in the heads and knocking them to the ground and fires missiles from his missile launching backpack right at 5 incoming helicopters hitting them making them explode. The helicopter pilots parachuted down to the ground. Victor wrapped his vines right at 2 other soldiers and throws them both against the wall and knocking them onto the ground.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

They running of Mandy is over.

Victor throws a back kick right at a soldier knocking him onto the ground. Victor turned his attention to the last remaining soldier and uses his plant manipulation powers to levitate a tree into the air and throws it right at the soldier.

ALTERNATE CLOVER

(giving Clover the devise)

It's all over, here.

CLOVER

Thank you.

Clover press the B button on the devise causing a portal to appear.

ALTERNATE SAM

This will take you home.

SAM

Thank you for your help.

ALTERNATE ALEX

No we are the ones who shall be thanking you, without you we won't defeat President Mandy and free the world.

ALEX

Oh it was nothing, how about a hug before we leave.

ALTERATE CLOVER

Ah what the heck.

The Spies all hugged their alternate counterparts.

ALEX

I have one thing to ask, what happened to this universe's Jerry?

ALTERNATE SAM

You don't want to know, now get out of here before the portal closes.

The Spies and Victor go through the portal. The Spies alternate counterparts waved good bye as the portal closed.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP GADGET LABORATORY LATER

The Spies and Victor returned home to their own dimension. Suddenly Jerry came into the WOOHP gadget lab. The Spies and Victor ran up to Jerry and hugged him.

THE SPIES AND VICTOR

(together)

Jerry

JERRY

Is something wrong you 4 are here for 5 minutes, why are you girls all bloody and have cuts on your uniforms?

SAM

It's a long story.

JERRY

All well let's get you bandage up and it's back to work.

FADE TO

EXT. MALI U CAMPUS SUNSET MOMENTS LATER

The Spies have bandages and ban aids on their bodies and Victor along with other Mali U students gather up to the stage where the Deans of Mali U are announcing the winner of University's president.

WARDEN 1

And the winner of the Mali U Class president is…

WARDEN 2

Mandy.

Mandy came up on stage looking excited

MANDY

Oh thank you for voting my adoring fans I mean classmates.

WARDENS

(together)

Now your first act as president is to clean up our office.

MANDY

What!

WARDEN 1

Do you think that being class president is all fun and games?

WARDEN 2

No it's now.

MANDY

(to Trent)

Trent did you read the poster like I asked you?

TRENT

I didn't knew there was a fin print on the poster.

MANDY

Ahhhh

CLOVER

Well this President Mandy won't last long in office.

The Spies and Victor laugh while Mandy started to cry.

FADE TO BLACK


End file.
